No fue la peor noche
by ToOxika
Summary: Sasuke nunca se imagino las consecuencias que vendrían después de aquella noche tras la promesa de olvidarlo todo, ¿de verdad deseaba olvidar?, si esa era sus intención Naruto no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente.
1. Chapter 1

Por donde empiezo…

**Autoras: Geliik Uchiiha & Karin KZ**

Esta es la continuación que nosotras decidimos darle a el doujinshi** "La peor noche"**; por lo tanto se entiendo que es yaoi la pareja central NaruSasu, si a alguien no le gusta, por favor no siga leyendo. Contiene escenas sexuales.

Acá el link del doujinshi pónganlo después de un slash en yaoutube : watch?v=x7_TbdxBezk

Sasuke, Naruto y los personajes en general pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei (obviamente), nosotras solo los utilizamos para hacer hermosas historias yaoi *O*. Esperamos que les guste, si nos dejan reviews nos harían muy feliz - yey!

Pd. de Karin KZ: Es mi primer fanfic yaoi.

Disfrútenlo

-Demonios- Sasuke no sabía que tanto podía crecer su mal humor, tal vez debido a la cantidad de estrés acumulada, la verdad llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir apropiadamente, todo por culpa de… No valía la pena seguir pensando en eso.  
Se calzo las sandalias y salió de la mansión Uchiha como siempre y nunca olvidando su máscara de indiferencia, siempre funcionaba, sobre todo cuando necesitaba estar en paz consigo mismo o simplemente no quería que nadie se le acercara, hasta ahora…

Saliendo del barrio Uchiha tomo camino para adentrarse en algunas calles de Konoha, recorrido necesario para llegar a su destino, Su pose tan orgullosa y prepotente pero a la vez natural hacia que los aldeanos y extraños voltearan a verle incapaces de saber todo lo que su mente iba cavilando…

Hoy la sentía… Hace ya mucho tiempo que no sentía la necesidad de derramar sangre de algún individuo, ciertamente ya había olvidado esa sensación, la adrenalina de querer hacer justicia por su propia mano, la ansiedad del que ruega perdón y la satisfacción de ver a alguien arrodillado ante ti arrepentido de lo hecho, si alguien merecía el adjetivo de sádico, ese era Sasuke Uchiha, muchos lo sabían y si tenían alguna duda lo sabrían por las malas.  
Si se sentía bien, o casi bien, esta ocasión es diferente, sabía que hay algo más, no quería pensar en eso, nunca lo había hecho ni lo volvería a hacer, aunque nunca había sentido algo así, hasta el fin de aquella, la peor noche de su existencia.

Tantas cosas había pensado Sasuke y aun no llegaba al dichoso lugar de encuentro, analizándolo un poco mejor ni siquiera había recorrido la mitad del camino para llegar al campo de entrenamiento, aquel donde su equipo siempre se reúne, desde que era el equipo 7, ahora usado para planear sus misiones…

Con las manos en los bolsillos y con una parsimonia nada propia de él… perezoso y aburrido por lo de siempre, quizás algo fastidiado, pero claramente nunca lo admitiría de una forma tan poco orgullosa. Así se sentía Sasuke como si en realidad no avanzara ni un ápice por esas calles atestadas de gente a esa hora del día.

-Debo dejar de juntarme con Shikamaru, su cansancio premeditado y seguramente contagioso se me está pasando- El pelinegro se sentía menos tolerante, incluso hacia sí mismo, chocado, eso sería la palabra correcta, algo fugaz paso por su mente cambiando su expresión por un segundo- merece una venganza de mi parte, me llevo a casa de ese idiota aunque le dije que no lo hiciera, pensar que ese pedazo de imbécil podría atenderme de esa estúpida droga, ¿no que era un genio?, ¡con un demonio!, el mundo está cada vez más retorcido ¿o me encontraba en otra dimensión?...Demonios, esto de la paz interior y cero venganza está acabando conmigo- mientras caminaba iba metido sobre lo acontecido hace días y que hasta hoy llevaba rondando su cabeza.

-Fue la primera vez que algo como eso me había tomado desprevenido, un ataque tan absurdo como ese que en su momento no tome en cuenta… Pero maldición soy muy fuerte, incluso el veneno más mortal podría haber entrado en mi cuerpo y aun así haber acabado con todo un ejército en un instante, soy inmune a casi todo, pero no a algo como eso. Por eso digo que el mundo está cada vez más loco; para mí maldita suerte no salí bien librado de esta, odio admitirlo pero no supe controlar la situación…- Sasuke de un momento a otro iba apretando los puños en clara señal de frustración e incluso la gente a su alrededor podría notar esa extraña aura obscura rodeando al pelinegro mientras instintivamente se alejaban poco apoco del paso del Prodigio Uchiha.

-Creo que ahora si me quedare solo, Sin familia, sin" mejor amigo". Confinado y en la cárcel hasta el fin de mis días por culpa de ese retrasado, ese cabeza hueca, ese violador, ese, ese…  
Lo mataré y aceptaré mi condena o lo mataré y huiré de nuevo, pero lo mataré lenta y dolorosamente, incluso aunque él lo haya olvidado nadie se burla de Sasuke Uchiha, reiría como un desquiciado por el regocijo que me da el solo pensarlo… pero sería demasiado para estos mortales, Además aún estoy en konoh…-

Todo pensamiento homicida del ojinegro se esfumó por un momento haciéndolo olvidar de su tan "bien elaborada" venganza…  
Frente a él se encontraba la causa de tal conmoción en persona; Sasuke detuvo su andar, odiaba verlo así, tan fresco y jovial platicando con la chica tímida Hyuga y esa tonta copia barata suya-No puede ser, ahí está ese dobe- lo peor "sonriendo"… Lo odiaba, incluso odiaba cuando le sonreía a Él y le aliviaba cualquier malestar pasado.

Estúpido rubio… Estúpidas sonrisas suyas.

-Olvídalo-Sasuke no siguió avanzando hacia su destino -olvídalo- se repetía a si mismo sin saber que era esa opresión que sentía en su pecho. -Lo estoy olvidando todo- se dio completamente la vuelta y regreso sus pasos dispuesto a cambiar de rumbo, pero no podía evitar el sentirse… ¿Decepcionado?

-Por favor déjame olvidar- Dicen que las plegarias suelen cumplirse cuando se hacen de corazón, pero Sasuke no se detuvo a pensar si de verdad eso quería. –Tks Kuzo- chasqueo la lengua con clara irritación y sacudió discretamente la cabeza para concentrarse en el que aún era su camino, seguramente tendría un leve sonrojo, nada propio del frio, poderoso e imponente Sasuke Uchiha el que por mucho tiempo había reprimido todo rastro de sentimientos que no fueran los de venganza y de poder. -Lo he olvidado todo y nada cambiara- se dijo a si mismo mirando hacia abajo pero no antes de recomponer su expresión de siempre y sin más se dispuso a seguir adelante-

Naruto sintió una presencia, "esa" presencia que incluso aunque hayan pasado años se encargó de grabarse muy bien en su mente, Incluso antes de que su amigo se fuera; Instintivamente volteó a su izquierda y todo rastro de alegría y sonrisas que tenía hace unos segundos atrás se perdieron para dar paso a una mirada decidida, y profundamente azul de las que prevenían realizar una de las hazañas más grandes de la historia, una misión, no, la misión más importante de su vida.

-Perdóname Sasuke, prometí que lo olvidaría, pero de ninguna forma pienso hacerlo- Decía en su fuero interno-Luego nos vemos chicos, tengo algo importante que hacer- se despidió de sus amigos con una gran sonrisa y se dispuso a saltar entre los tejados. – Perdón Sasuke, prometí que lo olvidaría, pero de ninguna forma pienso hacerlo- sonriendo y apresurando el paso por la emoción, grito a los cuatro vientos – ¡PREPÁRATE PORQUE HOY ME HE PROMETIDO NO PERDERTE NUNCA MÁS TTEBAYO¡-

-Tss- Soltó Sasuke mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. El pelinegro se dirigía a comprar unas cuantas cosas para comer, pues llevaba un tiempo fuera y no tenía víveres en su solitario hogar, decidió ir a comprar a la tienda Haruno-Market, a pesar de no aguantar los constantes acosos de la chica, una extraña duda se apoderaba de él. Sakura que hace una semana había regresado de su entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, les ayudaba a sus padres atendiendo en el mostrador.

-Hola Sasuke- kun, ¿llegaste hoy?- Le sonrió la pelirosa, analizando la hermosa poker face que poseía Sasuke

-Sí, cóbrame- Tan sociable como siempre el pelinegro tomo un par de bentos preparados, no era fan de esas comidas, prefería comprar algo más saludable y cocinarlo el mismo, pero estaba tan cansado emocionalmente que simplemente quería llenar su estómago con lo que sea, por un momento olvido lo que hizo que comprara en aquella tienda a pesar de que era la que más lejos le quedaba en su camino- Sakura- miro a los ojos a la chica para preguntar lo que tanto hacia cosquillear su estómago

-Dime- Sakura sonrió.

-Nada olvídalo- los pago y salió de ahí.

-Valla, se ve algo decaído ¿o fue mi imaginación?- lo miraba desde atrás del cristal de su tienda mientras se alejaba

-Qué diablos me pensaba- se preguntó – estuve a punto de invitarla a salir, bueno, más bien de proponerle que se acostara conmigo- Esa era la duda que lo tenía mal y la que lo obligo a ir hasta esa tienda a comprar, Sakura desde siempre estaba enamorada de él, claro que aceptaría, pensó, pero con las chicas era diferente, no podía llegar y soltarle un "pasemos la noche juntos" sin que ella se hiciera falsas ilusiones con aquella indecorosa propuesta y que no tenía más motivo que despejar las dudas de Sasuke, "¿Sería lo mismo con una chica?", a él no le gustaban los hombres, estaba seguro, aunque bien nunca se topó con ninguna mujer que le despertara deseo realmente.

Cruzo el pueblo en dirección a un sombrío lugar, casi deshabitado a excepción de él, él único Uchiha en Konoha.

Se detuvo en la puerta, dudo un par de segundos, abrió y entro- ¿Ah? – había un par de zapatos en la entrada, pero todas las luces permanecían apagadas, se dirigió a la sala y hay sentado en su sofá, alumbrado por la luz de la luna que entraba a su espalda por la ventana, se encontraba ese odioso rubio que había estado tratando de evitar durante todo el día –Que demonios haces aquí, ¿con el permiso de quien entras a mi casa?-

-¿La verdad?- sonrió maliciosamente- llegaste hoy, solo vine a saludar- cambio la sonrisa por una más normal sin dobles intenciones, mientras jugaba curiosamente con un pedazo de algo desgarrado que Sasuke trataba de reconocer.

La cara de Sasuke pasó de un ligero rubor por la vergüenza a una expresión de rabia e impotencia al reconocer el pedazo que sostenía Naruto entre los dedos -¿Has venido a burlarte?, deja de joderme– casi bufaba y se escuchaba el rechinar de sus dientes mientras hablaba – Dijiste que lo olvidarías, yo lo hice, tu hazlo y deja de joderme o te vas a arrepentir, no voy a permitir que te vengas a burlar de mí, por algo que yo no tuve la culpa y tu sacaste ventaja- - Sasuke se había acercado a Naruto, pisando en el sofá entre las piernas de Naruto para llegar con su mano hasta su cuello y estrujarlo con esta- Lárgate de una buena vez- Decía mientras que ya con ambas manos lo sujetaba por el cuello- . Estaba vuelto loco de la impotencia y rabia, era evidente para él la burla que manaba de esos ojos azules mientras le sostenía la mirada con una sonrisa torcida por el agarre del peligroso moreno.

Con ambas manos Naruto tomo las de Sasuke tratando de soltar su cuello de ellas- Basta, déjame explicarte- sujeto con más fuerza las manos y las aparto de su ahora rojo cuello- No nos ira bien con ese volátil temperamento tuyo – tomo la mano derecha de Sasuke, esa donde había amarrado por primera vez el pedazo de tela arrancado de su ropa y beso su muñeca.

Sasuke estaba en shock, él rubio era un estúpido, impredecible como siempre lo tomo desprevenido, prácticamente todo el tiempo lo tomaba así y es que como avecinar las acciones de ese tipo, con un sonrojo en las mejillas impropio de él se encontró atrapado por unos segundos ante su acción y esos profundos ojos color del cielo que lo miraban decididamente.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo- le arrebato la mano –Mira si no te largas de aquí, te voy a matar!- con un resplandor rojo en su mirada lo hizo temblar, que no olvidara con quien estaba tratando, no por lo ocurrido dejaba de ser uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea y del mundo, pero esto no le importaba mucho a Naruto, que tenía prácticamente un lugar antes que Sasuke en esa lista imaginaria de los más fuertes.

-Vine a hablar, pero veo que no se podrá, no así- lo miraba mientras se ponía de pie y hábilmente en un movimiento ligero le volvió a atar aquel trapo en la muñeca, lo miro sonriente- Ya sabes las reglas –amplio su sonrisa –Pero por favor, no te alejes de mi- se lamentó haciendo un mohín- no después de haberme dejado probarte- pronuncio por último y tomándolo de la barbilla roso apenas sus labios con los de Sasuke – Si solo de esta manera podemos estar juntos, la aceptare- Susurraba en el oído de aquel muchacho.

Sasuke Aturdido por lo que pasaba intento alejarse bruscamente pero Naruto no lo dejo y de un jalón lo situó a escasos centímetros de su cara con sus ojos fijos en los opuestos. En un momento de lucidez el ojinegro pudo hablar -Lárgate o te matare aquí mismo- siseo con los dientes apretados y entrecerrando los ojos.

Naruto se acercó peligrosamente a su cara sin temor y con un brillo en sus ojos que Sasuke no supo identificar le respondió –Si es por tus manos, eso es lo que quiero-

Continuara…


	2. Entre ella y yo Amistad (Primera parte)

_**Entre ella y yo… Amistad**_

Autoras: Geliik Uchiiha & Karin KZ

Perdón por la graaan~ demora en la actualización, se planeaba hacer cada lunes, pero debido a problemas técnicos, no se ha logrado, espero que esta sea la única actualización tardía :C …

Por otro lado muchas gracias a todos los que nos han comenzado a leer, tal vez no son muchos los lectores, pero tenerlos nos llena de emoción .

Ahora sí, disfrútenlo!

* * *

El moreno despojo a su compañero de su chamarra naranja y desesperadamente casi desgarro su camiseta, sacándosela por arriba torpemente, el ojiazul lo tomo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo aún más al de él rosando sus erecciones ya demasiado evidentes –Ngh- Escapo de entre los labios de Sasuke al sentir el rose contra su entrepierna, era duro y caliente, le producía una sensación de desesperación y deseo casi incontrolable- Na-Naruto- Suplicaba jadeante, Naruto lo miro como si el pelinegro le hubiese dado alguna orden asintiendo con la cabeza, lo tumbo consigo en el sillón más cercano de esa lujosa sala y comenzó a tallarse contra él mientras lo despojaba de su ropa habilidosamente, comenzó a lamer sus tetillas, mordisqueándolas de a momentos y pasando su húmeda lengua sobre los pezones ya erectos, haciendo que el que tenía debajo de él se retorciera constantemente, había quedado desnudo, no se dio ni cuenta de ello hasta sentir un par de dedos acariciando su entrada.

- Tu cuerpo me recuerda- le susurro Naruto al oído erizándole la pielcon su cálido aliento, Sasuke envolvió con sus piernas a Naruto exigiendo lo que tanto demoraba en hacer –Solo espera un momento más o podría dolerte- volvió a besarlo, despacio, bajando por su cuello, mordisqueándolo, sin dejar de acariciar su entrada para que se abriera para él, ya estaban dentro dos dedos, los separaba dentro suyo. –Lo siento Sasuke no aguanto más- y en una sola estocada la metió.

-AHHH!- grito agitado mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba bañado en sudor –se incorporóen su cama mirando alrededor del oscuro cuarto, aún no había amanecido- me voy a volver loco- trato de controlar su agitada respiración- mañana mismo tengo que hacer algo-

Después de la advertencia de ayer y con una costilla rota de una patada de Sasuke, Naruto se había marchado, no derrotado, pero con lo orgulloso que es el azabache y el difícil carácter que posee, sabía que era mejor dejarlo por la paz, al menos esa noche.

A lo lejos escuchaba el silbido de una tetera sobre el fuego, tallándose los ojos y totalmente en contra de su voluntad se levantó de la cama, sentándose en la orilla, volteo a la cocina y miro la silueta de alguien cocinando, pelo negro, para su desgracia largo, debajo de la espalda, silueta femenina, piel nívea, linda chica.

-Que haces aquí – dijo entre bostezos el pelidorado aun sentado en la orilla de la cama se tocó su dorso, pasando los dedos sobre esa costilla que la noche antes el ojinegro le había partido en dos, el dolor había desaparecido por completo, de hecho con ayuda de su amigo Kyubi ya estaba reparada.

-AH!... per-perdón Naruto- Torpemente se apartaba el mechón de pelo que se le había ido a la cara.

-Te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas esto-

-Sé que soy una molestia- dijo deprimida.

-No, no es eso, pero estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo todo a mi propio ritmo, la molestia soy yo jejeje- se rascaba la nuca mientras sonreía.

Hinata respondió a su sonrisa y siguió torpemente preparando té y ramen junto con un poco de ensalada que obligaba a Naruto a comer, con el sermón de que tenía que darle algo natural a su cuerpo, no solo ese ramen instantáneo.

Desde que Naruto la había salvado de aquellos asesinos renegados de la aldea de la niebla iba cada que podía a prepararle algo de comer y hacerle los deberes a su héroe ojiazul, claro que él ya le había dicho que no era necesario, pero ella insistía y unas semanas atrás parecía encantado de ver a la ojiblanca en diminutos shorts aseando su departamento, era hermosa y con curvas prominentes, le encantaba mirarla, bueno eso era antes de "aquello", la experiencia que había tenido con aquel peligroso ex fugitivo si bien no era su primer homo-experiencia si era la única que había llegado a consumarse, nunca fue reprimido con su sexualidad, según él le iban más las chicas aunque de vez en cuando probaba el rose de los labios masculinos por parte de su íntimo amigo Gaara, no habían pasado de un intenso morreo cada que se daba la oportunidad, estaba seguro que esto era diferente, después de Sasuke no miraba a Hinata como antes, no miraba a nadie como antes, no se le antojaba besar a nadie y si su parte baja lo necesitaba no podía aliviarse si no era imaginando a Sasuke.

No estaba confundido, estaba decidido, era como la respuesta a lo que había estado buscando, un deseo superior, único, bello, que hacia palpitar su corazón con tal solo el recuerdo.

Solo le quedaba convencer a su volátil amado de que estar juntos era lo mejor.

-Naru…-

-Naruto-kun…-

-Naruto-kun…-

La voz de Hinata lo había sacado de entre sus profundos pensamientos.

-Naruto-kun te sirvo té, ya está tu ramen-

- Ramen ttebayo!- sonrió

***N*O**F*U*E**L*A**P*E*O*R**N*O*C*H*E**

El silencio reinaba a esas horas de la mañana, solo el leve meneo del viento en las hojas de los arboles irrumpían esa paz, normalmente así eran las mañanas en la residencia Uchiha.  
Solo un bufido se dejó escuchar para desechar la idea de mañana perfecta, sentado en el pasillo que daba hacia ese jardín del cual había cuidado desde que regreso a la aldea; solo se dedicaba a eso, mirar a cualquier punto en ese enorme jardín, cuanto había mejorado… cuando regresó estaba hecho un desastre, de hecho toda su casa lo estaba pero con paciencia y dedicación de hacer su hogar tan digno como lo era en sus días de infancia logro ponerlo en forma en poco tiempo.

_"que pasa… no entiendo nada…"-_ suspiro y recargándose sobre sus antebrazos miro hacia el techo  
como si este fuera a darle la respuesta. Ya no sabía cómo actuar, Sasuke no se consideraba así mismo como impulsivo, sino todo lo contrario aunque a esos extremos ya no se sentía él mismo; después del ataque, porque sí, eso no fue más que una emboscada sorpresa "nuevamente" por el mismo aprovechado, porque a sus ojos Naruto era solo eso, Sentía un tipo de vértigo en el estómago y aunque no queriendo aceptarlo también sentía un pequeño calor en el pecho que lo turbaba más al recordar la mirada que le dedico el rubio cuando entre sus manos tenía ese pedazo de tela que le había colocado de nuevo; el solo pensar en que el ojiazul volviera a tratar de sorprenderlo y tratara de sacar ventaja de esa situación, aunque no supiera porqué. Tal vez un chantaje para que no se fuera a largar de nuevo de la aldea.

-claro que no, será todo un idiota pero no es así… creo- Sus pensamientos eran un caos, presentía estar a punto de un colapso nervioso, ni siquiera esa ceja que siempre levantaba en un incontrolado tic como muestra de su furia, frustración o cualquier otro sentimiento conocido para el Uchiha se dignaba a aparecer.

Reparó entonces en la taza junto a él, rápidamente la levanto y sorbió de ella… helado, su café aparte de amargo estaba helado, y eso le mostro cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado ahí. Un gruñido y el ruido de fuertes pasos hacia la cocina se dejaron escuchar.

-Necesito un respiro- Simplemente se dirigió a la salida, era su día libre, se calzo y salió sin más.  
Después de un rato vagar decidió ir a un lugar que si bien no era su favorito era el indicado para un estar en soledad.

***N*O**F*U*E**L*A**P*E*O*R**N*O*C*H*E**

-Uff pensé que nunca se iría- tumbado en su cama se decía así mismo, no era que le molestara su presencia, de hecho se sentía bien en ocasiones tener a alguien más aparte de él en esa casa, la cuestión es que ahora sus pensamientos estaban atiborrando su cabeza de una forma desordenada, escandalosa y desesperante hasta para él, que bien conocido era por no echarle mucha cabeza a las cuestiones que se le presentaban ya que tenía el don de improvisar todos sus movimientos y bendecido por la estrella del triunfo, que a pesar de sus alocadas acciones en el campo de batalla lograba salir bien parado la mayoría de las veces– ahora tengo que pensar, si lo voy a ver hoy, ¿Qué debería de hacer?,¡rayos! no puedo esperar demasiado, necesito verlo dattebayo!- dicho eso último se paró sin vacilar y de un salto salió por la ventana, corriendo por entre los tejados como ya era costumbre.

Brincando de techo en techo en un leve descuido casi choca con el líder de su equipo.

-Na-ru-to- le llamo infantilmente.

-¡AH! Kakashi sensei-

-Para ser un ninja tus reflejos no están muy bien-

-¡Usted es el que salto de la nada!- reclamo molesto.

-Esa no es excusa,hazme un favor y avísale a Sakura y Sasuke que dentro de dos días tenemos una pequeña misión-

-¿Qué clase de misión?, ehh Kakashi sensei que flojo¡ ese es su trabajo- decía el quejica.

-Si pero yo tengo unas cosas que arreglar con Godaime, ahora se buen niño y hazlo- acaricio sus lacios pelos dorados antes de desaparecer.

-Ya no soy un niño dattebayo- Haciendo mohines se apresuró a seguir su camino.

Llego a la casa de Sasuke pero en vez de bajar de lo alto a tocar se quedó en el tejado de unas casas antes, como preparándose para dar la mejor excusa improvisada que llegara a su mente, en ese momento iba saliendo Sasuke de su casa, bien parecido como siempre, con esa estoica cara suya, no lo llamo, se dedicó a observarlo, más bien a seguirlo manteniendo su distancia para no ser descubierto.

***N*O**F*U*E**L*A**P*E*O*R**N*O*C*H*E**

-Te y dangos por favor-La chica detrás del mostrador obedeció rápidamente.

Ella no tenía que hacer más preguntas puesto que la orden era la de siempre, de inmediato su orden apareció ante él, pagó y después de tomar sus alimentos y un _vuelva pronto_ de parte de ella, se dirigió al gran cerezo que se encontraba en ese lugar.  
Se sentó en la banca debajo de la sombra del gran árbol y sorbió su bebida, un buen té negro y limón servirían de algo ante su condición, esperó que sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran con el agradable aroma de su bebida, espero a que ocurriera como en las demás ocasiones, espero, espero…. y explotó.

-¿Pero qué mierda? Esto no sirve, al contrario ¡me siento peor¡-Sasuke miro acusadoramente la pobre taza que sostenía entre sus manos, si esa pobre taza hubiera podido actuar ahí mismo hubiera practicado **"hara-kiri"** para salvarse de la ira del moreno.

Dejando la taza a su lado tomo el palillo de dangos y de un solo bocado llevo las tres piezas directo a su boca, mastico con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido a más no poder sin importarle si alguien había visto su infantil actuar… si alguien se burlaba lo pagaría con su cabeza, tal vez y así se tranquilizará de una buena vez.

-¡Je¡- Una risa mal contenida hizo evidencia de que ya no estaba solo… desgraciadamente reconocería a esa persona donde sea… Para su infortunio esa no era la cabeza que deseaba mandar a volar. Por una razón más que conocida Sasuke esperaba que no se acercara por ahora y lo ignorara, así que fingió no haberse dado cuenta de que lo observaba.

Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados incluso cuando sintió que esta se sentaba al otro extremo de la banca; eso solo significaba una cosa, problemas.

-Hermoso día para tomar el almuerzo aquí ¿verdad?- Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo como se levantaba por lo mismo que él estaba comiendo y regresar de nuevo a esa SU BANCA.

-Huele delicioso, hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. – Sonreía alegremente todo lo contrario al moreno.

-Hn-la escueta respuesta le hizo saber que si quería hacerlo hablar tendría que hacerlo de otra forma, sin voltear a verlo, una cara seria nada típica en ella apareció.

-Problemas en el paraíso Sasuke Kun~?- dijo alargando su nombre como lo hacen los niños.

-déjate de tonterías Sakura, no estoy de humor- respondió cortante mirando de nuevo al frente.

-¿Y cuándo lo estás?- Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada -Ya entendí-

Haruno ya conocía de sobra esas caras que si bien no la ponían a temblar como en el pasado, era clara muestra de que algo de verdad lo estaba molestando, quería saber que le pasaba, ya que su cambio lo había notado desde la vez que regreso de su reciente misión, pero no se atrevió a preguntar por la informalidad del lugar, lo vio en la tienda de sus padres, y la repentina mención de su nombre en los labios del Uchiha, le clavo aún más la duda.

-¿Quieres hablar?-

-NO.-

-Estás seguro porque yo…-

-SAKURA dije qué no, ¡con un demonio¡- Sasuke se levantó de su lugar. Lo último que quería era una sesión de terapia con su ex compañera que si bien no podía matar, nada le impedía dejarla ahí y simplemente pasar de ella; camino un poco con amago de irse pero se volteó.

Sakura en ningún momento dejo de observarlo y esta vez Sasuke miraba hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido igual que hace un rato. Lo miro fijamente sin decir nada, después de unos segundos que para él se hicieron eternos, bajo la mirada sin cambiar su expresión y lo que Sakura esperaba sucedió.

-No he dormido bien- Aunque en un tono muy bajo e imposible de escuchar, Sakura entendió perfectamente lo que dijo, algo era algo y aunque no dijera de buenas a primeras lo que le sucedía, le daría tiempo para hablar, después de todo el azabache siempre había sido alguien muy importante para ella. Recogió sus bolsas y comenzó a andar hacia el moreno, antes de pasarlo completamente de largo se detuvo.

-Eres bienvenido de venir a comer en mi casa, claro si no estás ocupado Sasuke – él no respondió nada, solo asintió cuando la pelirosa comenzó a alejarse.

Sakura solo algunas veces lo llamaba por su nombre, cuando se ponía seria, o simplemente cuando estaban solos y sinceramente la prefería así, Incluso no le molestaba del todo su compañía; se lo pensó unos segundos y sin darle alcance la siguió unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Que hace ese sujeto- lo miraba incrédulo – con esa cara tan seria no puedo imaginar nada- Naruto lo seguía a cada paso que Sasuke daba, aun de lejos, pero sin perderlo de vista.

Al llegar al apartamento de la kunoichi, el moreno quien con una cara indiferente esperó a que entrara, la siguió al interior.

Hasta aquí llegaba Naruto, no podía aunque quisiera espiarlos en la casa de Sakura aunque… ¿y que si estaban adentro?, eran del mismo equipo, fácilmente podía llegar, tocar y entrar como si nada, pero algo se lo impedía, desde la tienda de dangos, tuvo todo el tiempo para hacerse presente e interrumpirles con el recado que Kakashi sensei le había encargado entregar, ¿solo curiosidad?, de parte de Sakura por tratar de averiguar si aún gustaba de Sasuke, aunque años atrás estaban metidos en un camino sin rumbo, Naruto perseguía a Sakura, Sakura a Sasuke y a Sasuke le daban igual ellos dos, eso pensaba Naruto.

Aunque por otro lado ¿por qué iría Sasuke a la casa de Sakura?, eso simplemente no tenía sentido en la mente de él ojiazul y eso lo inquietaba terriblemente.

* * *

Muy bien C: , espero les haya gustado, el próximo viernes abra actualización (es enserio XD) lo prometo.

Adelanto: en el próximo capitulo abra un poco de acción, pero no por parte de Naruto y Sasuke .

Hara-kiri: o «corte del vientre». Término vulgar con el que se conoce en occidente al **seppuku** (切腹**?**) o suicidio ritual japonés.


	3. Entre ella y yo Amistad (Segunda parte)

**Entre ella y yo… Amistad**

**Segunda parte**

* * *

Sakura vivía sola, de vez en cuando acudía a ayudar a sus padres en la tienda y gran parte se la llevaba en misiones o atendiendo en el hospital siendo una de las mejores médicos, aprendiz de Godaime; Se descalzó rápido y llevo las bolsas de víveres a la cocina, no dijo nada más ya que para el ninja no era la primera vez que entraba a ese apartamento.

-Siéntate Sasuke, en un rato estará la comida, ¿te ofrezco algo?-

-No- Respondió mientras se acercaba lentamente a la estancia y como si su mano tuviera vida propia tomo el portarretratos que descansaba en la mesa central y la observó, la foto del equipo 7 de años atrás cuando solo eran unos genins, y que ahora que eran jounins se le hacía demasiado tiempo de diferencia, tenía una igual, pero no acostumbraba a verla tan seguido.

Su sensei un pervertido de primera, perezoso aunque un genio ninja no había cambiado en nada, con la Haruno quien en esos tiempos lo acosaba profesándole su amor incontables veces, se había calmado, madurez seguramente y aunque frente a los demás se comportaba de la misma manera como la recordaba, habían aprendido a convivir como equipo, Incluso la consideraba una amiga, cuando regreso y todos le dieron la espalda su ex equipo se mantenía rogando por su perdón a la Hokague en especial cierto rubio cabezota, y lo logro aunque al principio fue demasiado para él y su orgullo, eso ya era agua pasada.

Si, Sasuke los apreciaba, recordó que aún no perdonaba el golpe en la cara que le propino Haruno al entrar al hospital ante las caras atónitas de todos los presentes, una mejilla morada fue el saldo, no le importó las contusiones, huesos rotos o hemorragias internas que traía consigo después de la guerra a la hora de actuar, sinceramente ese golpe no se lo había esperado, al igual que un sermón, regañó a base de lágrimas e insultos incluidos a su persona, había esperado una Sakura llorando a mares en su regazo y dando gracias al cielo por su regreso y no la fiera que encontró en su camino.  
Sin proponérselo una pequeña sonrisa más bien mueca apareció al recordar como Sakura al percatarse de su presencia porque se estaba riendo, había golpeado más fuerte al dobe que aunque venia en igual o peor condición se quejaba y lloriqueaba como un crió por la reprimenda que también a él aplicaba, haciendo un escándalo insoportable y para su pésima suerte los colocaron en la misma habitación, ese fue una larga recuperación.

De pronto dejo de sonreír "_como fue que las cosas se complicaron demasiado?"_ , simplemente el pensar en cómo Naruto había cambiado tanto y lo que paso entre ellos no una sino dos veces, y todo lo que el blondo le dijo le agobiaba el subconsciente y le provocaba sensaciones desagradables que no había sentido antes, como cuando se besaron por accidente en la academia, o cuando se quedaron pegados y en un vago intento de remediarlo terminaron uniendo sus bocas nuevamente… un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo en un segundo.

¡Por todos sus ancestros¡ era su mejor amigo y sea lo que sea que le estaba provocando, era un HOMBRE y eso ya era un golpe directo a su orgullo. Sasuke Uchiha NO era gay.

Sakura se encontraba sacando cosas del dispensario para preparar la comida, cuando la jalaron bruscamente del brazo haciendo que se girara y tirara los víveres en el proceso, sus labios fueron tomados con ansias, y pese a cualquier suposición no se sorprendió del acto en sí, solo no se lo esperaba, casi de inmediato respondió al fiero beso del azabache y enredo sus brazos en su cuello para mayor cercanía mientras el buscaba lo mismo apretándola entre sus brazos por la cintura, bajó las manos al trasero de la chica y esta entendió perfectamente subiendo las piernas a los costados del Uchiha, nunca rompiendo el beso que seguía igual de apasionado. Cargándola la llevo hasta la mesa de la cocina donde la acostó, sin soltarla colocándose entre sus piernas mientras con una mano ágilmente la iba desvistiendo.

-Ha...Aquí... en la cocina?- Sakura hablaba cada vez que Sasuke se separaba un poco de su boca para ver el proceso, mientras ella iba haciendo lo mismo con la parte superior de la ropa del ojinegro.

-No hables- Cuando finalmente se pudo deshacer completamente de la parte inferior de la vestimenta de la chica, acaricio lentamente los níveos muslos en una forma de lo más erótica posible para ella, eso era nuevo, la sorprendía pues Sasuke no era de caricias ni afectos pero al parecer había entrado en una especie de transe.

-¿Sa-sasuke?- El aludido se dio cuenta de sus actos y salió de los pensamientos en que se había metido de un momento a otro, separándole un poco más las piernas se colocó de nuevo sobre Sakura preparado para consumar el acto, beso nuevamente a la chica quien gustosa recibió el beso, mientras Sasuke acariciaba sus suaves senos apretando levemente sus pezones, lo cual hizo que irremediablemente la chica aumentara su excitación y gimiera un poco más. Sasuke bajo a besar el cuello de la chica sin abrir los ojos listo para lo que venía.

-Ahh Sasuke, Sasuke,Sasuke …- gemía la chica debajo de él- Maldición eres tan…-

"_Maldición Sasuke eres tan mono_ "- abrió los ojos y se detuvo de golpe ante ese recuerdo. Varias imágenes de su primer encuentro con el Uzumaki lo hicieron separarse rápidamente de la chica, recargándose en la barra detrás de él.

–No- Se llevó la mano a la cara.

Sakura lejos de enfadarse se levantó y arreglo su ropa. Estaba confirmado, a Sasuke le sucedía algo y ella lo iba a ayudar lo quisiera o no. Se acercó lentamente a Sasuke el cual no parecía rabioso sino más bien confundido, al sentir la mano de Sakura sobre la suya dio un imperceptible respingo y sin oponer resistencia dejo que le bajara la mano aun sin mirarla.

Sakura se arrodillo ante él y sin dudar tomo el miembro aun erecto del mayor, el cual al sentir la mano sobre su hombría y bajar la vista mostro parte de la confusión que guardaba en sus ojos.

-Sakura no…-

-Tranquilo Sasuke- la calmada voz de Haruno lo hizo obedecer; empezó a masturbar el pene ante ella con calma pero decidida en sus acciones ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, no tardó mucho en llevarse el hinchado y latente miembro a su boca completamente mientras el ojinegro arqueaba un poco la espalda sin hacer el menor ruido posible.  
El vaivén no se hizo esperar y aumentando la velocidad aumentaron los movimientos de la chica que de vez en cuando acariciaba sus testículos o masturbaba más fuerte el miembro con una mano. Sasuke se dejó llevar por la felación sintiendo como su cuerpo le reclamaba liberarse, cuando estuvo seguro que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax saco el pene de la boca de la chica y termino derramando su esencia en parte de su rostro, Sakura agitadamente se incorporó y enseguida busco algo con que limpiarse, nadie dijo nada, solo silencio hasta que decidió romperlo.

-Lo siento Sakura- la mencionada volteó y vio a Sasuke ya arreglado en el mismo lugar y mirándola a la cara.  
-No te preocupes por esto, estabas… estresado- y le dedico una cómplice sonrisa - ¿Aun te quedas a comer verdad?-

Sasuke estaba temeroso en cierto sentido de la reacción de ella, tal vez y ahora quería una relación formal eh incluso intentar de nuevo acostarse con él o pensar en un noviazgo, lo cual estaba seguro que rechazaría haciéndolo ver como un completo patán pero pese a sus pronósticos la comida transcurría pacíficamente.

Con el paso de los minutos Sasuke ya se veía más relajado y supo que era el momento para actuar.

-¿Y bien?- los dos seguían comiendo sin desviar la vista de sus platos.-Ahora somos novios ¿verdad?- volvió a hablar Sakura

Era lo que Sasuke esperaba y lo que menos quería en ese momento, por un segundo pudo mostrar desagrado en su inexpresivo rostro, enseguida guardo la calma y continuo manteniendo su compostura, pensaba en que forma debía rechazarla sin ser tan cruel, tal vez en otro momento le hubiese dicho que estaba loca y no le importarían sus sentimientos, pero este no era el caso, ella se estaba portando "amable" con él y quería ser por esta vez igual de "amable".

-Era broma- dijo Sakura algo seria, aunque un segundo después estallo en risas- lo siento no pude evitar hacer esa broma- sonrió – cuéntame-

-Estaba… estresado, "_que alivio, no era más que una estúpida bromita"-_ el moreno ya no sentía esa preocupación de hace un momento y menos esos impulsos asesinos de hoy por la mañana, aún estaban ahí pero no con la misma intensidad por el momento y podía hablar mejor con ella.

-Lo sé, pero ¿cuál es la causa?- Sasuke sabía que si no dejaba satisfecha a la pelirosa con su respuesta no lo iba a dejar en paz.

-Las misiones, exceso de trabajo, la incompetencia de mi equipo, esas cosas-

-Ya veo… ¿algo más? como, no sé, ¿algo de tu última misión?- Sakura hablaba firme pero no ansiosa como si se tratara de un tema cualquiera.- Shikamaru me dijo que saliste herido, pero supongo que nada grave ¿Naruto te cuido bien?-

-….- Sakura levanto la vista no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, aunque el moreno tenía la vista en su plato había dejado de comer, en su lugar un color rojo inundo sus mejillas dándole un aspecto algo eufórico o abochornado solo apreciado por ella en contadas ocasiones cuando discutía colosalmente con su rubio amigo. Peleas si importancia pensaba ella pero que sacaban de sus casillas a ambos y ella al estar acostumbrada, ya no formaba parte de esas disputas y se mantenía como simple espectador, a menos que fuera grave la cosa.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Te hizo algo ese baka?... Aggg ¡lo sabía¡ pero deja que lo vea y verá cómo le va- Sakura había dejado de comer también y se cruzó de brazos.

-Nada grave… Solo déjalo- Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo peligrosa que se estaba volviendo la conversación y nada propio de él decidió terminarla. –El retrasado me dio mal un medicamento, pero no me hizo nada- sintió que la cara le comenzaba a arder al recordar la "solución" que el rubio había tomado para su problema: hacerlo venir el mismo, y luego como él pedía por más.

-Ahh pero no creo que haya sido con intención ¿Verdad? Conociendo lo tonto y despistado que es, es capaz de ponerte de supositorio una tableta efervescente hahahah- Involuntariamente bromeo para quitarle tensión al asunto puesto que vio cómo empezó su amigo a sonrojarse violentamente atribuyendo el color a la Ira que despertaba en el moreno.

Sasuke dejo de prestarle atención a las llamadas que hacia Sakura para sacarlo de sí mismo pero recordó absolutamente todo, las caricias, las palabras, los movimientos incontrolables de sus cuerpos, el aroma de Naruto y el incomparable placer que sentía al estar unido con el rubio pero sobre todo el inexplicable latir de su corazón extasiado por compartir eso con su amigo y que a sabiendas que estaba mal y se justificaba en el efecto de la droga, en lo más profundo de su ser no sentía remordimiento por haberlo hecho pero si una frenética rabia por saber que solo lo había utilizado pretendiendo olvidarlo todo... aunque él también se lo había pedido pero… ¡No tenía derecho!.

-¡Basta! lo mataré y así no volverá a acercarse a mí ni a nadie, ese pedazo de dobe, Idiota, retrasado, usurantokachi, mentiroso… ¡Maldito violador¡- Para cuando termino de gritar su dilema se dio cuenta que estaba parado frente a una Sakura que no cavia en su asombro por la muestra de emociones nunca vista en Uchiha, no paso mucho tiempo para que Sakura atara cabos y tuviera idea de lo que pasaba con su amigo; y así cambiar su cara a una más serena pero maliciosa que Sasuke pudo distinguir.

Derrotado Sasuke se sentó de nuevo y mirando a cualquier otro lado pero con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza Supo que no había salida.

-Bien… habla.- Ante la petición de Sakura Sasuke no tenía mucho que hacer, dejo salir un suspiro y empezó a narrarle todo lo ocurrido desde que regreso de aquella maldita misión y aunque intentó omitir uno que otro detalle, ante la pelirosa no había esa opción.- Y eso es todo- para cuando Sasuke termino su narración Sakura lo seguía viendo expectante como analizando todas sus muecas en busca de algo-¿No dirás nada?.

El rojo en el rostro del moreno de hace rato que atribuía equivocadamente a la ira ahora tenía sentido.

-Ustedes…- Sasuke miro a su amiga esperando su deducción- Están enamorados.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso Sasuke, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta-

-No, espera El dobe es mi AMIGO y además se te olvida que somos HOMBRES.- Sasuke no creía lo que ella decía, más bien no quería querer que alguien más secundaba sus locos pensamientos.

-¿Y? así son las cosa, a como lo veo y por lo que me contaste Naruto está decidido a ir por ti- El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco en su pecho y un agradable calor se apoderó de él al recordar las palabras del Uzumaki "_solo no te alejes de mi_".

-No… es verdad- _no lo quieres creer _le dijo una voz interior pero ahí estaban las señales y su amiga se lo estaba confirmando.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué harás?- La cara de Sakura mostro una completa seriedad.

-Yo… No sé- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo daba muestra de inseguridad, algo que creía no poseer hasta ese momento.

- Actúa Sasuke, si no alguien se te puede adelantar-Ante la simple idea de que en el caso de que si estuviera enamorado del rubio alguien más se le acercara sintió un hueco en el estómago y una desagradable sensación el en pecho.

Sakura se paró y se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió preparada para despedir a su amigo, quien mecánicamente camino y la atravesó sin decir nada, ¿En qué momento se había oscurecido?, No estaba seguro pero comenzó a andar ensimismado y la voz de la kunoichi no se hiso esperar.

-Aquí estaré Sasuke, si me llegas a necesitar- Sasuke solo afirmo levemente con la cabeza y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía muchas cosas más en que pensar pero afortunadamente para él sus pensamientos ya tenían un rumbo. ¿Y si de verdad el rubio estaba enamorado de él?, Sasuke aún no sabía con certeza que sentía respecto a su amigo pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo, tenía que hablar con él y poner las cosas en claro, aunque no sabía a donde lo llevarían sus actos simplemente no podía seguir así, sin más se dirigió a donde seguro se encontraba este.

***N*O**F*U*E**L*A**P*E*O*R**N*O*C*H*E**

-Ponle un huevo más a mi plato Teuchi-san- soltó tras un ligero suspiro un poco decaído.

-Es de cortesía, para mi mejor cliente- El amable dueño de la barra le regalo una enorme sonrisa.

Por más que el rubio quiso esperar a ver qué pasaba dentro de la casa de su amiga y compañera de equipo no pudo, estaba cansado y aburrido de esperar tras un par de horas sin ningún fruto obtenido y al rugir de su estómago decidió marcharse.

-Que sucede Naruto, ¿no te ha gustado mi ramen hoy?

-Claro que si esta delicioso-dattebayo!- sonrió algo ausente

-Hoy estas en las nubes, ¿te sucede algo? –

-Nada, nada, solo pensaba-

-Un ramen para mí también¡-

-¡WORF¡- ladro el ahora gran Akamaru

-Que hay Naruto-

-Kiba, Akamaru ¿y Shino?-

-Sigue trabajando en sus insectos, apenas llegamos se ha metido de lleno a eso, seguro Hinata te lo ha contado todo-

-No mucho, solo la vi hoy en el almuerzo- Seguía comiendo desesperadamente ya un poco más relajado por la presencia de su amigo, siempre pensó que comer acompañado era mejor que comer solo.

-Kuzotú tienes el almuerzo de Hinata todos los días que quieras, yo también quiero que una linda chica me haga el desayuno y limpie mi casa-

-Pero tú vives con tu mamá-

-Sí, ¡pero pronto eso cambiara!, Naruto no lo digas tan fuerte-

-¿Te da pena?- Naruto nunca entendió como los que tenían padres podían avergonzarse de algo que tanto anhelaba en su niñez

-No es eso, pero tú sabes que la mayoría vive ya solos, es algo incómodo sabes, aparte la vieja es una desquiciada con un carácter del diablo, la alpha es la alpha, ni hablar- parloteaba despreocupadamente aquel chico de ojos y aspecto salvaje

-¡Worf¡- Llamo Akamaru a Kiba

-Mm parece que se acerca Sasuke y Sakura, ¿qué hoy a todos se les ocurrió comer ramen?-

-Un plato por favor- Al instante que llego ordeno de igual manera, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro lo que buscaba, su rubio compañero al final de la barra atragantándose con todo el ramen de su plato, el tercero de la noche.

-¿Y Sakura?- Aunque le incomodaba en ese momento preguntarle sobre su compañera no lo pudo evitar. La interrogante puso algo nervioso a Sasuke.

-Yo que sé, no tengo idea- Muy a la defensiva y con el corazón un poco exaltado respondió Sasuke, sintiéndose algo nervioso por lo que había pasado con ella, como si todo el mundo fuera a averiguarlo. –AGH! Dile a tu estúpido perro que se aleje de mi- enfadado por el olfateo exhaustivo que realizaba Akamaru sobre su persona se lo quitó de encima a empujones.

-¡Ay! Amm cof- Kiba no sabía qué hacer ante la información obtenida –este, perdón Sasuke, Akamaru no quiso hacer eso- lo miraba apenado, algo que Naruto no lograba entender a pesar de ser espectador de todo el acto.

-¿Que paso?, ¿a que huele?- Los miraba el blondo con curiosidad.

-Akamaru, dice que todo el olor de Sakura está en Sasuke-

-Su perfume se le pego tal vez- respondió queriendo mostrar desinterés, aunque un pequeño dolor en el pecho llego a él-.

-No su perfume, su olor, el olor de ella- susurro lo más bajo que pudo para que nadie más lo pudiera oír.

-No sabía que estaban saliendo-

-No creo que ese sea el caso, tal vez se le pego por pasar mucho tiempo con ella- pronuncio eso ultimo queriéndose mentir a si mismo.

-Eres bastante inocente, ¿no es así Naruto?, el huele a Sakura porque intimo con ella- Naruto se quedó frio al escuchar a su amigo, ¿SASUKE Y SAKURA QUE?, esto no estaba pasando, claro que no el prácticamente le desagradaba, todas esas veces que vio como Sakura se deprimía e intentaba nuevamente acercarse al Uchiha sin ninguna avance, definitivamente el olfato de Akamaru estaba confundido, MUY confundido, sí, eso tenía que ser.

-Cállate maldita sea ¡no puedo estar en paz ni en el maldito puesto de ramen-dattebayo¡, me voy a casa- enojado y apenado al mismo tiempo el rubio saco de su bolsillo unas monedas las dejo en la barra y se marchó sin haber tocado su ya 4to plato de ramen.

-Oi, oi! – Kiba al ver la reacción del rubio, decidió acompañarlo afuera.

EL ojinegro aún seguía sentado en la barra intentando comer, a la vista de todos él estaba tan imperturbable y desinteresado como siempre, pero dentro de sí mismo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no era para menos, la charla que había tenido con Sakura después de su encuentro lo tenía con la cabeza hecha un lio, ¿Qué, así tenía que ser siempre?, _"¿Todo tiene que ser a su modo?" _había pensado el azabache, tomarlo por sorpresa incluso con sus propios sentimientos, se paró antes de dejar ir a Naruto, tenían que hablar antes de finalizar el día.

-Oi dobe- le llamó.

-Deja de llamarme así, no estoy de humor para tu arrogancia-dattebayo- respondió lanzandole una mirada asesina.

-Tss- chasqueo Sasuke –cállate y sígueme-.

Naruto rodó los ojos pero una vez después de disculparse con Kiba, se fue caminando con Sasuke, ni una palabra en todo el camino, solo los dos en la recién oscurecida noche, eh ahí de nuevo esa banca donde Sasuke noqueó a Sakura para poder dejar la aldea.

-Tengo algo que decirte- el ojinegro fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¡NO!- soltó Naruto alarmado eh hizo voltear a su amigo, se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos-lo había olvidado, el mensaje de Kakashi sensei!-

-Cual mensaje-

-Me dio un mensaje para el equipo siete, pero lo había olvidado- Se tiraba de los pelos exasperado

-Ja!, eres un cabeza hueca- en sus labios se miraba una media sonrisa burlona

-Lo siento Sasuke, tengo que ir a decirle a Sakura, si le digo mañana seguro se enojara, no quiero que me vuelva a golpear- trago saliva.

-Espera- se apresuró Sasuke a tomar de la manga de su compañero para detenerlo, sin la confianza suficiente para tomarle la mano -no te vallas, si quieres después le digo yo-

-Oh… si lo olvidaba, que están saliendo, ¿no?-

-Tss…no sé qué te haya dicho Kiba ni de donde lo haya sacado, lo que yo quiero decirte es- "TUM TUM" sentía que el sonido de su latiente corazón le zumbaba en los oídos, sin dejarlo pensar con claridad

- Ya- le interrumpió Naruto al ver el silencio prominente en el que se encontraban, sonrió –entendí-

-Eh?- su respuesta desconcertó a Sasuke, ¿tan así estaban destinados que no necesitaban las palabras?, _Pero si no he dicho nada, _pensó el Uchiha.

-Que sí, ya entendí, no importa lo que tengas con Sakura, si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, te apoyo, se habían demorado tanto, estoy feliz por ella, sabes que siempre te ha amado- sonreía más ampliamente-

-Si te callaras y me dejaras hablar-decía mientras aparentaba una calma perpetua.

-No necesitas explicarme-dattebayo, ya Kiba me dijo más de lo que quería saber, les aconsejo que a la próxima se duchen después de "eso"- susurraba como para que nadie más les oyera a pesar que estaban completamente solos, la cara de Sasuke era un poema de confusión y bochorno, no sabía cómo diablos el estúpido de Kiba había descubierto aquello que hizo con Sakura y detestaba sobremanera aún más que le haya dicho al usuratonkachi. El ojiazul noto la confusión y pensó que se debía a la pena, después de todo era del intachable Sasuke Uchiha haciendo cosas inmorales de quien estaban hablando. - Te digo que estoy feliz, Sakura lo merece-dattebayo y sabes… yo… yo estoy saliendo con Hinata- se volteó para que no se diera cuenta de la decepción que reflejaban sus azulados íamos un día salir los cuatro-dattebayo.

-Bueno, que bueno que las cosas se dieron así,"_seguro me confundieron las hormonas, soy hombre, es normal tener deseo sexual, seguro que es normal, y lo de esa maldita noche solo me confundió"_ –pensaba como tratando de tranquilizarse -como dije en un inicio, yo le digo a Sakura, nos vemos dobe- desapareció entre la noche dejando a Naruto ahí parado, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que sus uñas se estaban clavando en la palma de su mano por la fuerza con que mantenía su puño cerrado.

-"Nos vemos dobe" con quien cree que está hablando-dattebayo- habló con un hilo de voz, tratando de aguantar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta...

* * *

Apenas esta comenzando, yo se que ustedes quieren lemon C: pero no nos maten.

Nos vemos la próxima semana, si les gusta lo que leen déjenos un review, si lo odian déjenos un review, si son felices déjenos un review, ok no xD, pero seremos felices si recibimos unos cuantos!, cuéntenos que les párese, que les gustaría que pasara, opieniones y de mas, no se, lo que gusten.


End file.
